


Fari

by Eldikar_The_Magnificent, MordorIsCalling



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Post-Battle of Five Armies, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Fanart, M/M, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldikar_The_Magnificent/pseuds/Eldikar_The_Magnificent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/pseuds/MordorIsCalling
Summary: Hello! After a lot of drama from Photobucket, I finally--FINALLY--was able to post an updated version of my fanart of Fari from "All Hope Lost" by the awesome MordorIsCalling.





	Fari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MordorIsCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Hope Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268113) by [MordorIsCalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MordorIsCalling/pseuds/MordorIsCalling). 

[](https://s175.photobucket.com/user/shackles2garlands/media/Fari.jpg.html)


End file.
